


Howl at the Moon

by im_so_emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Murder, Everyone's a wolf!!, Female pronouns for Pidge, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra and altea are packs, Keith is a lone wolf, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Shay/Hunk, Mutual Pining, No Mature Content, Relationship(s), Scratch that there's probs gonna be angst, Slow Burn, Wolf!AU, allura is a beta, animal!au, i guess?, i update this story every Saturday, klance, maybe angst???, minor shallura, pidge Lance and hunk are best buddies, rover is here!!!, shiro is an alpha, theres gonna be some claw fights later, wolf pack au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_emo/pseuds/im_so_emo
Summary: Keeping his posture low and his hackles raised, Lance creeps forward, following the scent. He comes to a clearing, and crouches in the bushes, noticing the dark wolf that is standing in the grass.Lance studies him carefully, going over battle moves in his head.The wolf seems fairly young, male, and looks well-muscled.A perfect opponent for Lance.Lance does his signature rump wiggle, and springs from the bushes, landing hard in front of the other wolf.The wolf is dark grey, almost black, and he jumped nearly a wolf-length in the air, his fur bushing in surprise."This land belongs to the Altean pack," Lance bares his teeth, but his fierce exterior falters as he takes in the other wolf's qualities.Eyes dark like the night sky and wide with surprise.He's handsome, even Lance has the pride to admit that.The wolf pack au no one asked for but I made anyways





	1. Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop!! First story. Next update is coming on Saturday, the day after season two comes out!! This chapter is only descriptions. I'll try to update once a week, my dudes!

ALTEAN PACK

Shiro- Alpha  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: mixture of white and dark and light grey  
Extras: scarred muzzle and forearm from battles  
Mate: Allura/Beta

Allura- Beta  
Gender: female  
Fur colour: white  
Extras: bright blue eyes, very pretty  
Mate: Shiro/Alpha

Coran- Medic  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: light orange  
Extras: usually bubbly and happy, lots of stories to share

MEMBERS OF THE PACK

Lance  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: dark brown  
Extras: skinny but strong, competitive  
Mate: none

Pidge  
Gender: female  
Fur colour: pale beige  
Extras: swift and small, intelligent and bitter at times, Matt's littermate  
Mate: none  
Pup: Rover (listen here they found Rover in the forest near the galra border and flipped out bc pup! At the galra border! So they took him home and he took a liking to  
Pidge-o so basically Pidge looks after him loads) 

Rover  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: very pale grey  
Extras: still a pup, found at the galra border by a patrol and brought back to the camp, his guardian is currently Pidge.

Hunk  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: light brown with darker dapples  
Extras: much larger and very strong  
Mate: Shay

Matt  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: dark beige with lighter splotches  
Extras: scarred back from battle, Pidge's littermate  
Mate: none 

Shay  
Gender: female  
Fur colour: brown with grey patches  
Extras: very kind, has a wide, flat face and warm yellow eyes, Rax's littermate  
Mate: Hunk

Rax  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: brown and grey speckled  
Extras: strong, normally seemingly grouchy, Shay's littermate

Nyma  
Gender: female  
Fur colour: pale yellow  
Extras: very pretty but has an attitude, Rolo's littermate  
Mate: none

Rolo  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: pale grey with darker spots  
Extras: agile and speedy, Nyma's littermate  
Mate: none

GALRA PACK

Zarkon- alpha  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: black  
Extras: evil, looks for battles

Second in command: Sendak  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: dark grey  
Extras: does most of Zarkon/Alpha's dirty work 

MEMBERS

Prorak  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: dark maroon  
Extras: piercing yellow eyes

Haggar  
Gender: female  
Fur colour: white with grey splotches  
Extras: most fierce out of the pack

Thace  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: pale grey   
Extras: may or may not be completely loyal to the Galra pack

(I'll add more wolves when they start naming more of the freaking galra but if you know any more please do tell in the comments)

LONE WOLVES

Keith  
Gender: male  
Fur colour: very dark grey, almost black  
Extras: mysterious dark blueish purple eyes  
Mate: none


	2. In The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season two is great so far!! Leave your opinions and theories in the comments and I'll do my best to reply. Enjoy the story!

A mouse skitters around in front of the muzzle of the wolf. 

He crouches lower, wriggling his haunches, ready to spring down on the unsuspecting prey.

"Hey, Lance!"

The mouse jumps and scrabbles away.

Lance sits up, his tail twitching in frustration. "I had that! It was good prey!" He spits angrily, spinning around to face the intruder. 

It's Hunk and Pidge, his two closest friends. 

"Sorry," the big brown wolf apologizes. 

"It's okay, Hunk. It was scrawny anyways." Sighs Lance, swivelling his head to see if the mouse was really gone.

"Alpha mentioned he wanted to speak with you." Pidge pipes up. "I should get back to Rover. He'll be asking about me." 

Lance stretches, follows after his friends as they make their way back to camp. "You're doing a good job with him. Who would've thought the tiny, injured, shivering puppy we found at the border would even live?" 

Pidge shrugs as they approach the entrance. 

Pacing into the camp, Rolo shoulders past them. "Didn't catch anything?"

Lance grunts a reply. "It got scared away."

"Tough." Sniffs Rolo, strolling out of camp. 

"Lance! There you are." A voice barks behind him.

Lance turns, letting his tongue loll. "Greetings, Allu- er, Beta. Pidge said Alpha wanted me?" 

The white wolf nodded. "He wants to ask you about some sort of patrol." 

She beckons to the Alpha's den and Lance heads over.

Pushing his way through the fronds of lichen, he enters the den. 

"Hey, Shiro," Lance says, almost too casually. 

"Alpha," reminds the dark coloured wolf.

Lance ducks his head. "Sorry, Alpha. You wanted me?"

"Yes," Alpha twitches an ear. "I need a patrol to scan our other borders. Would you?"

Lance nods. "Of course!" 

Alpha looks sternly at him. "And no funny business. Bring Hunk and Matt with you."

 

Lance nods for a second time and backs out of the den. He spots Matt chewing the last bite of a shrew. 

"Hey, Matt! Alpha wants a patrol to the outside borders." Lance barks.

Matt looks up and swallows his bite. "Alright. Who else is coming?"

"Hunk is coming, too." Replies Lance.

"Cool. I'll wait here."

Lance nods and heads over to where Hunk is playing with Rover.

"Hiya. We've got a patrol." Lance glances at Rover, who looks crestfallen. "Sorry, bud. Maybe Pidge can play."

Rover yawns and pads towards Pidge.

"Cmon," Lance howls to Matt. 

The three of them head out.

Lance has his senses alert, keeping his footsteps light and his eyes darting around.

"Matt, you go that way." He thrust his nose to the left. "Hunk, go the other way. I'll keep going this way." 

Both wolves nod and pad in their separate ways. 

Lance sniffs once, twice, and faintly catches a whiff of an unfamiliar scent. 

It's another wolf, and not from their pack. 

Lance intends to find them and flush them out. 

Keeping his posture low and his hackles raised, Lance creeps forward, following the scent. He comes to a clearing, and crouches in the bushes, noticing the dark wolf that is standing in the grass. 

Lance studies him carefully, going over battle moves in his head.

The wolf seems fairly young, male, and looks well-muscled.

A perfect opponent for Lance.

Lance does his signature rump wiggle, and springs from the bushes, landing hard in front of the other wolf.

The wolf is dark grey, almost black, and he jumped nearly a wolf-length in the air, his fur bushing in surprise.

"This land belongs to the Altean pack," Lance bares his teeth, but his fierce exterior falters as he takes in the other wolf's qualities.

Eyes dark like the night sky and wide with surprise. 

He's handsome, even Lance has the pride to admit that. 

The other wolf seems to flatten as his fur lowers again. "Are... are you just gonna stand there?" He snorts.

Lance glares, indignant, and snaps, "Get out of here. This is pack territory."

The other wolf sits down and airily examines a black paw. "Mhm, and what exactly are you gonna do to me if I don't leave?" He sniffs sarcastically.

"I'm ripping you to shreds." Lance bristles and bunches his muscles. 

"Oh, are you, then?"

"Get out."

The black wolf stands up and hisses, "Oh, yeah? Make me."

Lance lets out a furious howl and throws himself at the other wolf, swiping at his cheek.

The black wolf ducks the blow and delivers a sharp cuff to lance's head- and his dignity. Ouch.

Lance shakes his head to clear it and snaps at the other wolf's forepaw, catching it in his teeth and pulling, feeling satisfaction burn in his claws as he heard his opponent bark in pain. 

The wolf tears his forepaw out of lance's mouth and leaps upon him, so they're tussling on the ground, a whirl of teeth and claws. 

Lance feels a stinging blow on his ear, then his flank, and he jumps back, shaking his head, scattering scarlet drops everywhere. 

The two wolves circle each other before lance pounces, swiping and catching the other wolf's ear. 

Lance leaves stinging marks on the dark wolf's flanks, wanting to prove he's better, stronger.

He rakes at his opponent's leg, feeling skin tear, and the black wolf reels back, stumbling a little and letting out a yelp of pain.

"Is that all you've got?" Hisses the shadowy wolf, bunching his muscles to leap on Lance again, but upon doing so he gasped in pain and almost fell over.

Suddenly, Hunk and Matt come thundering through the bushes, leaping to Lance's side.

"Get out and stay out," Hunk snarls, and the other wolf backs up.

Lance flops down, watching the other wolf limp slowly to the back of the clearing, shake his pelt, and hobble away.

Lance's head clears, and with a jolt, he realizes that he just chased off an opportunity.

"Rabbit-dung," he grits his teeth as his wounds start stinging.

"He kicked your wiggling rump," Matt jokes and Lance glares at him. 

Hunk lets Lance lean on his shoulder as he limps back to camp.

"Coran'll fix ya right up," Hunk says cheerfully.

"Whoa." Pidge looks at the returning patrol. "Who shredded you?" 

"Some stupid, stupid stray." Lance hisses in pain as Hunk sets him down in Coran's den.

"Oh!" Coran squeezes into the den and ushers Hunk out. "What happened here?"

"Some loner was hanging around in the clearing and when I tried chasing him off he attacked." Mutters Lance. "And it HURTS!" 

"That's why I'm here!" Coran says cheerfully. He turns and gathers some herbs, chewing them and plastering them on lance's scratches, making them sting.

Lance winces harshly but tolerates it. He pads out when coran is done and gets something to drink.

He gazes into the river, his reflection staring coldly back at him. Then he notices the scar swiped across his cheek. It's thin and there's bits of herb in it from Coran's poultice. 

Lance laps at his paw absentmindedly, thinking about the dark, handsome stranger that he had chased off today. He thought a little more. Why did he feel so drawn to him?

The sun sets over the ridge and Lance pads back to camp, settling down in his nest next to Hunk.  
Lance, surprisingly, fell asleep with ease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I also may or may not have a little klance oneshot on its way... 
> 
> xoxo, nemo


	3. Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a week?? This week has dragged on for ages, if I'm being honest. First off, some of my art was featured in a livestream?!   
> Their YouTube is Attack On Stupidity, please check them out <3 (sorry guys it won't link but if I figure it out I'll be sure to link it, if anyone knows how to help me out, please comment it!  
> I sent them some art after like an hour of playing with Tumblr.  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Lance dreams.

He dreams he's in that clearing again, and the dark wolf from that day is there, too, sitting and lapping at a paw.

Lance's tail falls into a steady wag seeing him. 

He's about to open his mouth to call out, when a harsh voice slices through his dream.

"Lance. Get up, you lazy lump!" Someone is nudging him. "Beta wants you for a patrol."

Lance stirs and realizes it's Rax.  
Rax has a sister, Shay, and she is the kindest soul Lance has ever met. 

Shay is his best friend's mate, which basically meant Lance spends a lot of time with Shay. He wouldn't dream of flirting with her- no, she's Hunk's mate and didn't put up with Lance's silly flirting anyways.

She's sweet and very considerate, which made her a literal polar opposite of her brother Rax. 

Rax is normally bad-tempered, and he usually hung around Rolo and Nyma. 

We all have those others we just don't like. Lance knows all too well this feeling, because he was crazily in love with Nyma and she ended up kicking dirt on his dignity. 

Jeez, he's just a punching bag for the strong. 

Now they hardly speak, unless they need to. 

The patrol ends up being him, Pidge, and Shay. But beta let rover tag along, too. 

The whole time, he was bouncing around Pidge's heels. 

"Ooh, ooh, a frog! Pidge- Pidge, look! I'm a frog!" Rover hunkers down and leaps towards Pidge, who laughs. 

"Rover, this is a patrol." Shay says gently but firmly. "We need to keep a lookout for scary wolves. Can you do that?" 

Rover nods vigorously and sniffs around, Pidge eying him. 

Lance sighs and twitches an ear. He's still tired from Rax's harsh wake up call, interrupting his dream. 

By the Sky-Wolves, he needs to see that wolf again. Make some peace. 

He flattens his ears and shakes his pelt. 

The patrol continues and nothing unusual happens. They bring back some prey for the pack, then lance heads out again. 

He wants to get more food. So he stalks through the woods, towards the cliffs and the sheer drop into the ravine below. 

Approaching the cliff, Lance noticed a familiar shape sitting close to the edge.

The wolf. The shadowy wolf he was drawn to. 

Lance steps out of the trees and opens his jaws to say something.

"Hey! Hey, you!" He barks.

The other wolf jumps, letting out a harsh cry of surprise   
and scrabbles for a hold on the cliff, his back paws skidding off the edge.

Lance darts forward at a speed that would put the fastest wolf in the forest to shame and grabs the wolf's scruff and pulls.

After some grunting and pulling, the other wolf is back on solid ground.

Lance can see his legs shaking in sheer shock.

Then Lance realizes the wolf is glaring at him. He still has scrapes from their fight the other day, and they look painful.

"Those scratches I gave you look like they hurt," Lance says hesitantly. "I... I can help make them feel better, if you'd like,"

"You've done enough," the other wolf grunts, hissing as he looks at a torn claw.

"No," Lance insists. "I almost killed you. Then I saved you. You're welcome, by the way."

"Thanks," the wolf mutters.

"I can't hear you," Lance pricks an ear cockily. 

"Thanks," the other wolf barks, louder.

"No problem, buddy."

The dark wolf furrows his brow. "Um, one day you're ripping my fur out, the next you're calling me 'buddy'?"

"Yeah. I, ah..." Lance pauses. "...never mind. Let's get you cleaned up!"

"Erm," the other wolf shuffles his paws.

"I'm Lance, by the way." Lance ducks his head.

The dark wolf shifts his weight and dips his head in return. "Keith."

"So are we cool, then? No more trying to kill each other? Friends?" Lance asks hopefully.

Keith shrugs. "I'm kind of in too much pain to fight. You better not try poisoning me, though. And I'd say more like acquaintances."

"Cool. Okay, so I know a couple of scratch remedies so I'll be right back. Don't even think about shuffling away while I'm gone." Lance babbles and hurries into the trees.

Keith settles down and stretches a long, long stretch. 

This wolf, this wolf, he's annoying. But it's a silly annoying. An annoying Keith can tolerate. 

What feels like seconds passes and Lance returns with a few herbs in his mouth. 

"First you need to clean your scratches," Lance instructs. "Go on, I'm not gonna lick your scratches for you! Unless you like that," Lance adds slyly, and that earns him a light cuff around his ear. 

"Ow." Lance pretends to be horribly wounded. "Keeeeiiith," he drawls dramatically. "That hurt!"

Keith snorts and in between laps, says, "Drama queen,"

He cleans up quickly and Lance eyes him. "You done?"

Keith nods and Lance starts chewing up the leaves. 

Once he finishes chewing he hesitantly plasters it into Keith's scrapes. 

Judging by the way Keith relaxes and shudders, Lance knows it's already feeling better.

"Better?" Lance asks.

"Much."

"I think it's about time I went back. My pack will be wondering where I am." Lance chides softly. 

Keith heaves a sign and nods. "Don't scare me off a cliff next time I see you," 

Lance chuckles and stands up. "Take care of yourself, 'Kay?"

Keith shrugs. "I will."

"By the way, I'm coming back tomorrow to check on those scratches. They look nasty." 

Keith snorts. "Alright. But let's meet past the river so neither of us will get caught." 

"See you tomorrow, Keith."

"Bye, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter... I'm gonna stay with weekly updates on Saturdays. I might be busy sometimes but i will do my best. <3  
> xoxo


	4. Over The River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! This fic is getting REALLLLLLY close to reaching 1000, and since Dance With Me has already hit 1000, I've started writing a new story!! I like to be a few chapters into writing before posting it so I'm not stressed about it and I've only got one chapter written so far. Ahh I have so many ideas in my head and I've got a bunch of one shots in my phone's notes so those should be done soon.  
> Enjoy the chapter, and once again, thank you!!
> 
> xoxo

Keith watches Lance pad out of the clearing, self indulgently eyeing the sway of his hips as he left.

He manages to tear his gaze away when Lance leaves the clearing, deciding he's going to take a nap.

He pads to the river, noticing some rocks past the border that he can sun himself on.

It wasn't like he'd get chased off, it wasn't pack territory, right?

Keith stretches out on the rocks and lets the warm feeling seep through his pelt. 

He shuts his eyes, and before he knows it, he's sleeping.

\---

Lance heads back to the camp, pelt contentedly smoothed down.  
He wanders into the camp and gives a lazy greeting to Hunk and Shay, who were sharing a large squirrel. 

"Hey, Lance!" Hunk barks, nudging him a bit of squirrel.

Lance pushes it back to Hunk. "No, thanks. I'm full for now."

Hunk shrugs. "Suit yourself." 

Shay laughs. "Save some for me!" 

Lance turns and heads to his nest. He's tired. So, so tired. He just wants to sleep. 

Phew, today was been crazy. But Lance did it. He made peace with Keith. 

Then he falls asleep.

\---  
When Lance opened his eyes, he was still in the forest. But it looked different. 

Lance bounds towards camp, he probably just sleepwalked or something.

The camp is cold and empty. Lance turns and runs towards the river.

Upon arrival, he catches a scent. 

Blood.

Lance speeds up to a sprint, the blood rushing in his ears.

There's a wolf lying by the river. Blood is seeping from cuts all over its body and draining into the river, red coils swirling in the soft rapids. 

Lance realizes with a jolt that it's Keith. 

He splashes into the water, his heart racing and his breath ragged, he noses Keith's fur. It's cold, so unbelievably cold. Lance starts shaking, and a howl of terror rises in his throat, then its white, then black, then-

"Lance!"

Lance wakes with a start, fur bushing in terror.

The air is cool and the sky is dark. Still night.

Hunk leans over him. "Lance? Are you okay?"

Lance shakes his head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Bad dream."

Hunk looks at him, he knows Lance is shaken up but he lets him slide and turns back to his nest.

Instead of falling asleep again, Lance turns onto his back, staring at the stars, wondering if Keith was looking at them, too.

On those thoughts, Lance falls asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a good one, it's gonna explain a little backstories. After that is when the drama and action starts coming in. 
> 
> After all, patience is a virtue everyone, so prepare yourselves!
> 
> xoxo


	5. Lance's History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhHHh you guys!!! We hit 1000 then proceeded to break 1200! I can't thank you all enough, I'm so happy that you all like the story!  
> Also, like to wish my sister a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance and Keith meeting up across the river had become a nightly tradition.

Every night, they sit on the rocks, look at the stars, and slowly, slowly, they grow closer. 

The most subtle of gestures were the only hint at any form of feelings- the brush of one pelt against the other, leaning into each other, making silly jokes.

"You know," Lance had remarked to Keith on one particular night where the moon was full and round, "I always liked the stars. They remind me of my mom." His shoulders had sagged a little.

Keith sees how upset Lance gets mentioning his mother. "I'm sure she was lovely."

"Believe me, she was." Lance chuckles halfheartedly. "She always told me stories of the sky wolves."

Keith clears his throat. "Can I hear one? If you... remember any?"

Lance nods vigorously. "I'll tell you the one with Water Wolf and Fire Wolf! That one was always my favourite."

Keith relaxes as Lance starts his story.

"Fire Wolf and the Water Wolf were as different as night and day. They talked merely a few times, but what they didn't know is that they were both in love with each other. Fire Wolf admired Water Wolf's confidence and ability to be happy all the time. Water Wolf admired Fire Wolf's quick wit and agility. They had friends, Air Wolf, Land Wolf, and Forest Wolf, they all knew of the little crushes. So they set them up and told them to confess. So they did, and they became mates not long after." Lance sighs happily. "I love this story."

As the moons go by, Keith presses Lance to tell more stories, because he loves how happy it makes Lance. He'd told so many stories, like how Air Wolf, Land Wolf, Forest Wolf, Water Wolf, and Fire Wolf had come together to drive the Great Evil away and eventually form the Altean pack. 

Then Lance starts telling him about the Galra pack.

"At some point, they captured Alpha, -his original wolf name was Shiro- and Pidge's brother and father-wolf, Matt and Sam. Worst part, Matt was barely out of puphood at the time."

"The galra kidnap pups?"

"Yeah. They also raided our camp when I was still a pup. They were the ones who killed my mother." His voice sounds choked.

"How much damage did they do to you?" Keith asks softly.

"I almost died."

"What?!"

Lance looks away. "You heard me. I almost died. They shredded me up pretty badly and I've got a scar across my belly." 

For proof, Lance rears up, and splitting through his short belly fur, is a slim pink scar. He drops back onto all fours. "I didn't wake for three days and when I did, I asked for my mother, and Coran just gave me this look and told me she was gone..." he broke off with a shudder. 

Keith presses his body closer. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Keith." Lance hangs his head.

"I've been an orphan all my life. I know how you feel." 

"You have?" Lance looks up.

"Yeah. Dunno how I'm alive but I am." Keith shrugs.

They talk a little more before the moon reaches its peak. "I should go or else I won't be able to perform my duties tomorrow." Lance says hesitantly.

Keith wants to say no, ask him to stay. "Okay. Sleep well, Lance." He gives him a fond nod and Lance lets his tongue loll and he barks a soft goodbye, bounding into the bushes quietly. 

There's a warm feeling in Keith's chest, bliss, but sad that Lance left. 

The warm feeling stays until he reaches the cave he sleeps in and falls asleep, dreaming of a wolf with short brown fur and gleaming blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, that was some heavy stuff to write because I probably rewrote that like three times.  
> Life update: since term one of school is over on Monday, I received several big projects to do, so I'm sorry if I'm unresponsive for a while. I will try to get a chapter out every week and thankfully I've written the ending, and it's now in my notes.  
> Buuuuuut I'm sticking to my schedule, so you'll have to wait.
> 
> Thank you for the support 


	6. For The Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez you guys, this weeks been stretching out. I feel like I say that every week. But school's been kicking my butt for a while and I have a big animation due this Friday so????  
> Also I'd like to wish one of my closest friends a very happy birthday<3  
> I won't waste your time anymore. Enjoy!

The next moon flies by so fast, the two wolves happily meeting each other every night, talking and laughing.

However, everything takes a turn for the worst and spirals out of control. 

Rolo is sniffing around behind the den, when he hears rustling. 

Peeking out, he sees it's Lance. 

He's sneaking out. 

Following silently through the forest, Lance bounds towards the border. 

Peaking his interest, Lance reaches the river and then Rolo sees; there's another wolf.

A lone wolf.

"Hey, Buddy." Rolo hears Lance utter.

"Hey, how've you been?" The other wolf replies.

A chuckle meets his words. "You just saw me yesterday night!"

"And the night before, and the night before."

Aha, Rolo thinks. He's hit gold.  
Lance is the best hunter in the pack, Rolo coming in close second.  
If Alpha found out that he was a traitor to his pack... surely Rolo would climb the ranks. 

He doesn't need to see anymore.  
Rolo turns and runs back to camp, eager to tell Rax and Nyma his findings and figure out what to do.

Now, Rolo doesn't like Lance. Not at all. He's the only thing in his way to being the best.

Rolo wants revenge. He doesn't just want Lance to be proven traitor. 

He wants him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff got R E A L and it's about to pick up so buckle up you guys! Sorry this one was so short by the way, I had to have that ending ;)


	7. Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhoOoaA  
> So this week zipped by pretty fast, l probably because I was sick for most of it, but I actually almost forgot it was Saturday. Yikes. Without further ado, here we go.

Rolo tells Rax and Nyma, and they head out once a plan is made.

They go to the galra pack's camp.

A large, scarred wolf steps in front of them. 

"State your name and business." 

"Rolo, Nyma, and Rax. We're here to make an agreement with your Alpha."

One of the Wolves accompanies Rolo alone to the Galra Alpha's den.

"So," rumbles Zarkon. "You wish to make a deal?"

"I want highest rank in my pack. There is one wolf in my way and I have found he is a traitor. I want him dead." Rolo snarls.

"What will you repay us with?" Zarkon eyes them.

"If I am highest rank, I can become alpha when our current alpha dies. When I am highest rank, I will tell you my pack's weaknesses so you can kill the current alpha. Then I will merge our packs."

Zarkon thinks about the offer. "If this is what you wish, we will do it. If you fail to hold up your end of the deal..." he bares his teeth. "Tell me what I am to instruct my pack to do."

Rolo speaks with the alpha for a while before thanking him and exiting.

"Have you got it?" Asks Nyma.

"It is in place."

He tells them the plan.

Rax hasn't said anything at all, guilt already pricking his claws.

They get back just as the sun rises.

Lance is sitting at the food pile with Hunk, Rover happily bouncing around their paws. 

"Teach me a hunting move! Please?" Rover pleads. 

Lance can't resist Rover's barks anymore and gives in. "Okay, but only one."

Rover nods, gaze serious.

Lance excuses himself and him and Rover head out of camp. 

Lance ends up showing the pup how to give chase and pounce on prey, small or large. 

When they finally get back, Rolo, Nyma, and Rax had dragged a deer into camp and everyone has a good meal.

Lance patiently waits for dark, squirming in his nest until Hunk turns to face him, asking if he's okay.

Lance nods and keeps still until there's no movement. 

Then he slips out.

 

\---

 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes. One's arriving now. Positions, everywolf."

The shadows themselves seem to shift as the wolves travel around, circling the prey.

Then they pounce.

The wolf howls in pain as several larger wolves haul him to the ground, tearing into his skin with vicious teeth and claws.

The wolf's mouth opens in a silent scream of pain. 

Blood is making the ground slicker and slicker, soaking the wolves paws until they were coated in red.

Just then, another wolf comes hurtling into the clearing.

It's Lance. And he's just fallen into a trap.

 

\---

 

Lance steps forward, horror and anger seething in his chest.

"One step and we slice his throat open," snarls an achingly familiar voice.

It's Rolo. 

Lance is hit with another realization. He's been ratted.

Nyma slides out beside Rolo, staring wickedly at Keith's broken body, which is now trembling with fear and injury.

"You- you're going to kill him!" Lance chokes out.

"So what? He's a mangy stray, anyways." Nyma stares with distain at Keith, slowly bleeding out under a wolf's cruel claws.

Rax is there, too, eyes wide with... some emotion. Guilt? Terror? Lance sees him slowly back away, into the dark.

Keith opens his eyes for a second, looking at Lance, pleading, to help him.

Lance freezes. He can't do anything. 

Keith is going to die. So is Lance.

And the worst part is that he is going to die a presumed traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaahaahaha I'm trash help
> 
> xoxo


	8. Help Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! I've been thinking about what else I could put in this story to continue it, but I can't actually think of any other big things besides one that I just thought of and won't tell because I'm probably gonna do it.   
> haha anyways, enjoy the story!

The galra close in, Lance backing into a pile of rocks, his tail between his legs, shaking.

He can make out every detail of the closest wolf's face, and his gleaming teeth, and then-

"Attack!"

Wolves come pounding into the clearing. 

Suddenly, Rax, Shiro, Allura and the entire altean pack is snapping at the wolves around Lance. They run, and Rax races up to Lance.

Lance bristles immediately. "You ratted me! Keith is dying because of you!"

Rax lowers his head. "I know. I regret all of this. If you ever find it in your heart, please forgive me."

With that he turns and leaps back into the battlefield, where wolves of both packs wrestle and snap.

Lance half runs, half skids to Keith's side, pouncing on the wolf on him.

"Get your filthy paws off him!" Lance howls, biting the wolf's ear harshly.

In a few moments, the wolf jerks away and runs.

Lance bends over Keith. "Keith? Buddy, it's Lance. You're gonna be okay. Just... just hang on, okay? Keith? Keith?!" 

Keith's eyes are closed and his breaths are shallow. By now, all the galra are gone, including Rolo and Nyma. 

Shiro races up to him. "Lance, are you alright? Rax said you needed help,"

Allura trots behind him. "Who is this, and why is he on our territory?"

Lance stands by Keith. "We- we've been meeting by the border every night. Shiro, I... I think I love him. Please, please, don't leave him to die." Lance's eyes were wife and pleading.

Hunk pads up behind them, Pidge by his side. Shay and Matt shove out of the bushes from chasing Galra away.

Lance doesn't say anything, just leans over Keith and laps at a bloody wound on his cheek. 

Keith, barely conscious, winces harshly.

Shiro sighs. "Lance..."

"Please, Shiro, alpha, I don't want him to die. Please." 

"I know you wouldn't deliberately betray your pack," Shiro murmurs.   
"You just fell in love. Which isn't your fault." His gaze snaps to Hunk and Pidge. "Help Lance carry him."

Lance's tired eyes brighten, just a little, and he lets Hunk and Pidge help him carry Keith. 

Lance whispers sweet nothings in Keith's torn ears, praying to all the sky wolves to keep Keith with him.

They set him down in Coran's den, and Coran furrowed his brow. 

"Is he alive?" Demands Lance. 

"Yes. But he's very weak. There isn't much chance he'll live."

Lance wants to break down and sob right there, but he doesn't.

Coran ushers him out to work, and Lance numbly stumbles out of the den, past Hunk and Pidge and Rover, who's eyes are wide with worry. 

Lance sits at the river, a different area then the battlefield. 

He hears pawsteps behind him. 

"Lance?" 

Lance spins around to see Shiro.

"Leave me alone."

Shiro shakes his broad head. "I need to talk to you."

Lance allows him to come sit beside him. 

"Lance, I know you're worried."

"Shiro, he might die. He might die, and it'll be my fault-"

Shiro cuts him off. "Was it your fault that Rolo caught you?"

"No, but-"

"Was it your fault that he told the galra?"

"It wasn't, Shiro-"

"Was it your fault they agreed to his outrageous orders?"

"...No..."

"See what I mean?" Shiro says softly.

Lance nods miserably. 

"As soon as that wolf wakes up you are telling him how you feel." Shiro' eyes twinkle. "I know you were meeting up at the border."

Lance gapes. "You did?"

Shiro nods. "From the very beginning. I see potential in Keith."

Lance stares at his alpha. "You... you mean that?"

Shiro nods warmly. "I've decided to let him join the pack when he wakes up." 

Lance sighs. "You said when. Not if."

"Because I know he'll wake up. He's a fighter." 

Lance eyes his alpha. "Thanks shiro."

"Anytime. You should sleep. You've been through a lot today."

Lance stands up and the two of them come back to camp. 

Lance can see Coran's flank as he watches Keith. 

He peeks his head in the den. "Hi, Coran. Can I... can I say good night to Keith?"

"Go ahead. Don't move him, though, or his wounds will open again."

Lance laps between Keith's ears. "Goodnight. Don't die on me, buddy. Please. I love you." 

Then he turns and goes to his nest.

Hunk gives him a sympathetic look and Lance curls up next to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH this was a little sad to write but ;;; I'm a tough cookie I can handle it *hides under covers* *cries*
> 
> much love<3
> 
> xoxo


	9. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone~  
> It's freezing cold where I live and I literally got a hot chocolate from tim's on the way back to my car from a restaraunt... sigh.

The next few days are rocky. Lance spends it pacing outside Coran's den like a worried father wolf.

Rover bounces towards him. "Hi Lance. Shiro said you were sad." He looks up at Lance with big, round blue eyes. "He said you loved Keef."

Lance chuckles weakly. "Heh. Yeah, I guess I do."

Rover tilts his head. "But can't boy wolves only love girl wolves?"

Lance furrows his brow. "No. You can love whoever you want, whether it's a girl wolf or a boy wolf." 

"Ohhhh," rover says. "Okay. Thanks Lance!" He bounds off.

It isn't long before Hunk sprints up to him, nearly knocking him over.  
"Lance, Lance, Lance! You'll never believe what happened to me today!"

Lance shakes his pelt. "What happened?"

"It's Shay!" Hunk howls. "She's expecting pups!"

Lance's eyes brighten. "Really? That's amazing! Congrats, buddy. You'll make a great dad."

"And you'll make a great uncle," Hunk responds happily.

Shay pads up to them. "I hope lance will be a good influence." She sighs. "We would have told you as soon as it happened, before the whole battle, but you seemed very out of it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wonder how many," Hunk wonders aloud. "Two? Maybe three. Or four. Maybe even five!"

Shay nudges Hunk teasingly. "Don't flatter yourself."

Lance let the couple leave together. Probably discussing pup names. 

Shiro pads up to Lance. "You should do something. Get your mind out of the river."

Lance sighs hard. "Every time I try to do something, I mess up. I'm too worried about Keith to do anything right."

Shiro rests a comforting tail on his shoulder. "Remember what I told you. Keith is a fighter. Coran's skills have saved countless wolves in the past. Now," Shiro looked him up and down. "Clean yourself up and go hunting." His eyes gleam mischievously when lance opens his mouth to protest. "That's an order. Not a request."

Lance glowers a little before heading to the river to clean himself up. He stared into his reflection. 

His eyes were bloodshot and tired, he was skinnier already from lack of eating, and he was exhausted.

Was he worth Shiro's worry? No. He was a skilled hunter and he can do this.

For the first time in what felt like moons, Lance manages to put Keith at the back of his mind while he hunted. 

Lance had managed to scrape together a small pile of rabbits from a nearby meadow, vowing to return and hunt a deer with Keith when they were both better. 

He drags them back to camp and doesn't miss the happiness in Allura's eyes as she sees that Lance is (semi) back to his normal self, or at least on his way.

Lance exhales. Against all his will, he goes to sleep. He sleeps for nearly a day and a half, waking up to utter random nonsense.

A full five day cycles go by. Keith doesn't leave Coran's den, and Lance can't go in.

He had asked Coran how Keith was and all Coran had muttered was, "Fever. Infection." And then he grabbed a piece of prey and ran back to his den. 

Ever since then, worry's been worming in lance's gut, clawing like a rat.

Keith was sure taking his time getting better and Lance misses him. His scent, his voice, his face- his entire being left a giant hole in Lance and he couldn't fill it alone.

"Get better soon," he murmurs, staring at Coran's den. "I'll be here when you get up. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's just getting so cute watching Lance pine... aw. I want this series to continue but I've only got one other idea! Please leave some suggestions and maybe I'll use them (with credit, obvs).
> 
> xoxo


	10. Blessings And Curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. Unfortunately I caught yet another sickness... ick. I busied myself watching 'The 100' on Netflix. It's a great show but is probably best for 14+ lol  
> I've got some spring in my step and spent a good half hour brainstorming ideas for this fic and thankfully I got a great bunch! Many are loosely (maybe not so loose) based off The 100 lmao so don't kill me   
> Enough of that... I'll get to the story. Enjoy~

Almost half a moon goes by. Shay has her pups, there are four, healthy and strong. Her and Hunk had named them Crystal, Balmera, Pebble and Rock. 

Lance watches the four of them snuggle up to Shay happily, making pleased puppy noises. 

Hunk's eyes are full of pride, and he whispers, "Spirit wolves, thank you for this wonderful blessing!"

Shay laughs weakly, still tired. "You've had your fun. Go outside so we can rest." She says warmly.

Hunk nuzzles her affectionately. "Okay. Go to sleep." He noses one of the puppies gently. "Sleep well." 

Lance and Hunk exit the den but Lance heads off alone, towards the medicine den. 

Coran emerges from inside. "Oh, good morning, Lance!" 

"Morning, Coran." Lance replies. "Any progress with Keith?"

Coran gives him a warm stare. "He's doing much better. Still very, very weak, but better. The infection is mostly gone but the fever is still there."

Lance practically wheezes with relief. "Oh, thank the sky wolves. When can I see him?" 

Coran chuckles. "He keeps asking for you, but he can barely talk. Poor wolf's been though a lot." 

"Yeah," murmurs Lance. "Yeah, he has." 

"Anyways," Coran pipes. "If he's feeling better within the next quarter moon or so, we can let you in."

Lance nearly jumps for joy. "Yes! Thank you, Coran!"

Lance can hardly sit still for the next few days, but sky wolves, is he excited.

Coran emerges a few days later and Lance is waiting eagerly. He gives a curt nod and heads to grab something to eat, uttering a, "Careful, he's very weak."

Lance takes a deep breath and squeezes into the den. It's dim but he can make out the figure of a lean wolf lying in a clump of ferns.

The wolf's head snaps up and whips around. "Lance?" Keith's voice is hoarse from fever.

Lance walks towards him. "Hey, keith. Feeling better?"

Keith stretches. "You have no idea. Coran says I'm free to leave the den but to take it easy."

"Oh, awesome! I, uh, I've got something to tell you." 

"Go on." Keith says, flicking an ear.

Lance inhales. "I-"

"Hey!" A voice sounds from outside.

"It's Rolo and Nyma!" Another voice.

Lance spins on his paws. 

"Lance?" Keith cocks his head. "What's happening?"

"Rolo and nyma are back. Cmon, lets go see what they want. Need help getting up?"

"No, I'm fine." Keith hauls himself to his feet. "Lets go."

They pad out of the den together.

Sure enough, Rolo and nyma are back, battered, bruised and bloody.

"The galra captured us." Nyma pants. "We escaped."

"What do you want? You already hurt Keith, and everyone else here!" Snarls Lance, shoving through the crowd. 

Shiro pushes himself in between Lance and Rolo and Nyma. "Lance, calm down."

"How?" Demands Lance. "They betrayed us."

"They need our help," growls Shiro. "Coran, fix them up." 

The crowd dispersed and Lance threw himself at Shiro. "Shiro,"

"That's alpha, Lance. For the last time."

"Sorry, sorry." Lance hisses. "You trust them? After what they did?"

"I don't trust them," sighs Shiro. "I just believe in second chances."

Lance sighs and pads back to Keith. 

"It'll be okay, Lance." He murmurs, running a comforting tail down Lance's back. "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh- oh, yeah, okay." Lance sighs, getting himself together. "I wanted to ask you... if you'd maybe... consider being my mate?"

Keith's face lit up. "Yes! Yes, of course!" He pressed his muzzle to Lance's.

Lance nuzzled into him happily. 

"Thank you,"

"I love you, Lance."

"I love you too, Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys so so so sooooo much for all the love and support you've shown me over the past few months. I've been having a hard time dealing with my own feelings and self doubt and you guys are really helping me out :') I'm so grateful that the people who read my stories are such amazing people. Even though there aren't many of you, it feels like with your support I could go to the moon and fight off an entire fleet of galra ships <3  
> Thank you so much :))  
> xoxo


	11. I Am Become Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly. Guys we are almost to 3000 hits and 200 kudos?! I can't thank you enough!! If we hit 3000 or 200... I have a story to finish, eh?   
> Enjoy the chapter<3

A few days go by, sweet time spent together. Lance wakes up feeling light and happy. 

He's about to grab something to eat when he hears retching from just outside the camp. 

Lance hurries out. Maybe someone needed help. Much to his surprise, he sees Rax, vomiting. 

"Rax!" He cries. "Are you okay?" 

Rax looks up, eyes dull.

Lance looks harder and realizes that Rax isn't just throwing up last night's food- he's vomiting blood.

"We need to get you to Coran," he murmurs.

Resting his tail over Rax's shoulders, he leads him to Coran's den.

On the way, they run into Shay's pups, rolling at Rax's paws. Lance pushes them gently away. 

"My goodness! What happened here?" Coran yelps.

"I found him vomiting blood."

Coran thinks. "I've seen something like this before, long ago. Before we came here."

Lance furrows his brow worriedly and Coran ushers him out. 

Keith emerges from his nest. "Morning." Seeing the worried look on lance's face, he blinks. "Is something wrong?"

"Rax is sick. Vomiting blood." 

Keith's eyes darken. "Oh no."

Suddenly, someone else is coughing in camp. Pidge.

Lance whips around and the ground by Pidge's muzzle was peppered with scarlet drops.

"Pidge," he cries. "Go to Coran!"

Pidge nods feebly and wobbles over to the den. 

"Hold on," Coran howls from his den. "Quarantine. Nobody touch the sick- it spreads through contact!" 

Instantly, everyone wails with horror and scrambles away from everyone with any trace of blood.

Suddenly a horrified scream sounded from Shay's nest. "Pebble! Rock!"

Coran rushes over to check and sure enough, the two pups were coughing up blood. Pebble leans over the nest and retches.

Coran snatches them up and runs to his den. "I need a place to put the sick wolves!" 

"There's an abandoned human den just that way," Keith says helpfully.

"That'll do. Does it leak?" Coran asks.

"No. Keeps drafts out, too. I lived there for a while."

"Great. Sick wolves, come. And don't touch anything." Coran growls, snatching some herbs. The sick wolves follow him out of camp. 

Lance moves after them and Keith blinks. "Where are you going?"

"I touched Rax," Lance explains softly. "I need to go just in case."

Keith nods sadly. "Stay safe."

Lance leaves the camp. Coran tells him to stay in a different room, just in case he isn't sick. It's agonizingly boring, hearing the wolves around him getting sick. Especially Shay's pups. Worry worming in his belly, he decides to rest.

\---

Keith blinks as he watches Lance leave camp with the other sick wolves. 

Keith sighs. "There they go." 

Suddenly, there's a loud rustling, and Matt is marching into camp, escorting a pale grey wolf. 

Shiro's head snaps around. "Matt? What are you..."

"It's him," Matt whispers. 

Shiro's eyes flash. 

"Who?" Calls Hunk.

The pale grey wolf raises his head. "I am Ulaz. I helped your packmates escape the galra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know already... this chapter and some chapters to come are going to be inspired by The 100, and so is this chapter title~   
> Again, thank you. You guys make me feel important and loved, even when I'm at my lowest points. 


	12. Survival of the Fittest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH MY GOD YOU GUYSSSSSSSS  
> Thank you so so so so so so so much for 3000+ hits. When I started out I wouldn't have believed this would happened.  
> I usually update this as soon as I get up on Saturdays but the Archive was down... yknow.   
> Anyhow, enjoy the chapter!

Lance trudges around the den. It's been two boring days being stuck there, and he hates it. 

"Don't worry yourself," Coran pipes. "I think you could be all clear."

Lance perks up. "You mean I can go back? See my mate?"

Coran nods. "Take it easy. Come straight back if the symptoms return."

Lance grins a wolf smile and runs out of the den. He's back at camp in a matter of seconds, and Keith races up to him.

"Are you okay?" 

Lance nods. "All good." He pauses. "Except... Shay's pups aren't doing so well..." 

Keith shakes his head. "Poor things. And-" he looks up. "We have a visitor."

Lance cocks his head. "Who?"

"Some wolf called Ulaz. He helped Shiro escape or something."

Suddenly there was a ruckus from the sick wolves den, so loud Lance could hear it from camp.

Allura snapped her head around from staring intently at the place ulaz was being kept in and stood up. "Lance, Keith, with me. Now!"

The three wolves ran to the sick wolves den, and what they found was heartbreaking.

Coran, leaning over the limp bodies of Pebble and Rock. He looks up. "They're dead."

Lance opens his jaws to speak but Allura speaks first, voice shaking. "I'll get Shay and Hunk,"

"No," Lance interrupts. "Hunk is my best friend. I'm telling him." 

Before Allura could stop him, Lance was gone, running back to camp. 

"Lance?" Hunk tilts his head. "Is something wrong?" 

"Its Pebble, and Rock-" pants Lance. "He's... she's-"

Hunk's eyes fill with horror. "What happened?"

"The illness, it-"

Shay flung herself from her den. "Pebble? Rock? What's wrong with them?"

Hunk presses a nose into Shay's fur. "They're dead,"

They ran back to the sick wolves den, seeing their dead pups. 

Lance trails after them, watching the heartbreaking scene play out like a story.

Allura rests a tail on Keith's shoulders and they leave them alone, but Lance presses himself into his best friend's fur.

Hunk was there for him through thick and thin, and Lance was going to do the same.

They stayed there overnight, and what hurt Lance the most was seeing the pained look on Hunk's face when Coran said they still couldn't touch the bodies.

Lance gets back to camp late, and steps into his nest. Keith sees and bounds over, pressing his thick pelt against lance's, gently lapping at his muzzle. 

 

\---

 

The next morning, Allura finally lets Ulaz outside.

"Explain yourself," she snarls. 

Ulaz heaves himself to his paws. "The sickness. It was the galra."

Shiro has to practically hold Allura back. 

"They infected those two wolves and sent them here to weaken you. They are going to attack in three sunrises."

"Weaken?" Asks Shiro.

"The illness was not meant to kill-"

"Tell that to my best friend's pups," snarls Lance. 

"But I have a cure." Ulaz finishes.

Keith's eyes lighten. "What is it?"

"They're called juniberries. There are some growing by the river."

"Wait," Allura growls. "How can we trust him?"

"He told us when the galra are attacking," Shiro points out. "And he helped Matt and I escape."

Allura narrows her eyes. "Why are you helping us?"

Ulaz looks her in the eye. "Not all of us agree with Zarkon's orders. The ones who rebelled secretly are called the Claw of Marmora, and they're by the base of the great mountain, in a cave. I am a member, as is Thace." His eyes flicker. "You probably know him. Light grey, but darker than me. Small, tufted ears." 

Shiro dips his head. "Should we form an alliance with the Claw of Marmora?"

Ulaz nods. "Yes. Most definitely. If you would like, I can show some wolves where the juniberries grow."

"I'm coming with him. I don't trust him. Lance-" she flicks her head at him. "You come too. Matt as well."

"I can go try to form an alliance with the Claw of Marmora," Shiro says tentatively.

"Feel free." Allura narrows her eyes. "But take a wolf with you."

"Keith?" Shiro asks. "Do you want to?"

Keith nods slowly. "If it helps, I will do it."

"Good." Allura says, voice low. "Be back before the second day, otherwise we won't have defences. The rest of you train for battle."

Shiro touches noses with his mate. "We will. Don't worry."

Keith presses his muzzle into Lance's neck. "I'll miss you,"

"Be safe," murmurs Lance.

"I will." 

Then they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been all over the place... I just finished geography report on Italy and I am SLaYeD because I procrastinated it to the night before. Yay!   
> A kudos would be appreciated, as well as more suggestions! I have a storyline to go off of of my own now, but maybe I'll add a suggestion or two in!  
> Once again, thank you <3  
> Xoxo


	13. Knowledge or Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is short ;-; I've been super duper busy organizing a vacation with my family and I'm kind of stressed out. I won't throw my problems onto y'all but i have good news: I have another story to celebrate 3k reads!!  
> It'll be up a few minutes after this one, and I'd appreciate it if you checked it out!

Lance watches Shiro and Keith leave the camp before Allura gestures to Matt and Ulaz to follow her.

"Where is it?" She asks. 

Ulaz flicks his tail. "This way." He pads towards the river. 

Lance pads after him, fur prickling. 

"Here," he grabs a branch of a bush with several pinkish berries. "Feed them to the sick wolves. It should help them within the same day." 

They bring them back to camp and thankfully, they do work.

\---

Meanwhile, Shiro and Keith are nearly at the Claw of Marmora's cave. 

They pause at the entrance, eyes round.

"Who goes there?" Growls a voice from inside. "Friend or foe?"

"Friends," offers Shiro. "We just want an alliance."

"Enter. But do not attack." 

"Thank you," Shiro dips his head.

They go into a large circular area in the cave, lit by moonlight. A powerful looking wolf glares down at them.

"Hello," Shiro says. "I'm Shiro, Alpha of the Altean pack and this is Keith. We're here to ask you for an alliance."

"Why do you want an alliance? How do you know about us?"

"We heard about you from a member of you," Shiro states. "He helped me and my friends escape the galra. His name is Ulaz."

The other wolf nods slowly. "If you want an alliance, prove it."

"We need this," Shiro murmurs. "Please."

"If you really want this alliance you must prove it in our battlefield. One of you fights all of our strongest champions. If you win, we'll do it."

"I'll fight," Keith says, stepping forward. 

The leader's eyes flash. "I wish you luck. These trials aren't easy" 

"I can do it."

"It's knowledge or death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed~
> 
> xoxo


	14. Trial and Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EASTER<3 eat some chocolate and give someone a hug today! Important note at the end!

Shiro gives Keith a horrified look. "You aren't going to do this, are you?"

Keith stared up at the leader. "I have to." 

The leader nods slowly. "Let it be so."

Almost immediately two large wolves grab Shiro and haul him away from Keith.

A second later the biggest wolf Keith had ever seen stepped from the darkness. 

The wolf didn't wait. He dove for Keith's throat.

Being quick, Keith leapt out of the way, launching himself onto the other wolf's back.

The wolf howls and shakes, trying to get Keith off of him. He throws Keith off his back, sending him spiralling into a wall.

Keith struggles to his paws, fur bushed.

The wolf dove again, jaws clasping around Keith's neck. 

He hears a screech from Shiro. "No!" 

Keith kicks and scratches at the wolf's neck, breath shallow and airway almost fully blocked.

"Surrender and the pain will cease," the wolf utters around a mouthful of Keith's neck.

"Never," chokes out Keith.

The wolf drops him.

A second later there are two wolves hurtling at Keith, and he skids under the legs of one and knocks them out from under him. He jumps away but is pinned by the other wolf. 

Several trials later, Keith struggles to his paws, clumps of fur missing and bleeding all over. There was a large swipe across his shoulder, dripping blood and he could hardly put weight on it. 

The leader jumps down from the rocks. "You've shown enough." He growls. "We will ally. But if you break our truce," he bares his teeth. "We attack your camp."

"Wait-" Shiro utters. "Ulaz says the galra plan to attack in three sunrises. Will you help?"

"We will try."

Keith staggers, legs trembling and Shiro props him up with his shoulder. "We should go. Thank you so much."

The wolf nods. "Of course."

"Let's get you home," whispers Shiro to Keith, and they limp away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I have lots of things going on right now, and I unfortunately don't always have time to write, which is why the chapters are shorter. I'm also going on vacation in a few weeks, so until I get back, there is no guarantee that I will post the next chapter in a week. I'm terribly sorry but I'm not leaving! I'm waiting for this time to blow over and I will return. Thanks for your concern! 
> 
> xoxo


	15. First Light Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well you guys, I'm going to be on vacation for the next two weeks... so unfortunately I probably won't post. But!!! I will try because i have a plane flight of three hours to write during, so there's still a chance!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Keith and Shiro trudge into the camp and Lance instantly rushes to Keith's side.

"Keith! Shiro! What happened?!"

"Let's just say this alliance took a lot to form." Shiro grunts.

After taking Keith into Coran's den and patching him up, Lance and Keith fell asleep together.

The next day is battle training, for everyone. Pidge practises with Rover, Hunk and Shay half heartedly swipe at each other. Rolo and Nyma are tussling on the ground, gaining suspicious stares from everyone.

When shiro sends a hunting party out, they come back with plenty of food.

"Eat well tonight!" Howls Shiro. "Prepare for battle tomorrow morning." He glances at Lance and Keith. "You two are on guard for first shift. Second shift is pidge and Ulaz. Give a shout if you see or hear anything."

\---

That night, the sun was setting slowly over the hills and Lance and Keith took their posts. Allura wishes them good luck before going to the den that she and Shiro shared.

It's all perfectly quiet for Lance and Keith's shifts. Lance had almost fallen asleep but Keith had woken him up.

When they see Pidge and Ulaz coming to take over their shifts, they practically jump for joy.

The four wolves swap out and Lance and Keith head back to their nests.

However something is making Keith's fur prickle uncomfortably. A chilly wind blows at his long fur and he presses against Lance as he feels him shiver. He's drifting off warmly to sleep when a screech splits the silence.

Keith jumps to his paws, startling Lance, and runs to the entrance.

Then he saw it.

A whole hoard of galra wolves, running towards the camp entrance.

Ulaz is first to react, barking a warning.

Several wolves race from their dens to attack.

Lance throws himself on the nearest wolf smelling of galra stink, sinking his teeth deep, feeling them slice through skin.

The wolf howls in pain and snaps at Lance's paw, before knocking him off and swiping his ear.

Beyond his enemy, Lance can see Rolo and Nyma defending the nursery where Shay and her pups are. Coran is cuffing every wolf coming near his den on the head hard, sending them reeling.

He witnesses Hunk knock two wolves heads together, and pidge dodging and snapping at her enemy.

Shiro and Allura are fighting back to back, swiping at galra wolves that lunge for them.

Meanwhile, Keith was with Rover, kicking at paws and grabbing tails.

Lance snaps at his enemy's neck and sends him running, scanning the clearing.

Coran is fighting off another wolf, and doesn't see the one about to pounce.

Lance dives.

" _Coran, look out!_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo I've got another little series planned... weirdly enough it's an au I came up with while thinking about mermaids... it's something along those lines and it's really cheesy that I'm surprised I've never seen an au for it before.
> 
> I'm working on it!
> 
> xoxo


	16. Knowledge is Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry about missing last week! I didn't have anything down and I just wanted to sleep.   
> Anyways, hope you like it<3

"Coran, look out!" 

Coran spins around, eyes wide, as Lance pounds towards the other wolf. 

He throws him away, pelt bushed.

"Thanks Lance!" Howls Coran, swiping at the wolf he's fighting, sending him fleeing.

Lance nods and shoves through the crowd. Most of the galra are gone, and the rest are running away.

Keith stumbles up to him. "Lance," he pants, pressing his muzzle into his mate's fur. Lance laps at his forehead, shutting his eyes. 

"Hey, who are they?!" Rover yelps from the other side of the camp. 

Shocked barks ring out as they realize that there are two unfamiliar wolves standing in the midst.

"I am Kolivan. This is Antok. We are of the Claw of Marmora, and we helped you." The larger wolf says, tail flicking.

"It's alright-" Shiro calls. "We can trust them." 

"Sure hope so." Growls Pidge.

Lance and Keith broke apart. "What now?" 

Antok steps forward. "We have a mission for you."

Allura bristles and Shiro rests a tail on her back.

"If we are to find a way to drive out the galra, we must rescue Slav." Antok concludes. 

"Slav?" Asks Keith. 

"He is the smartest wolf in these woods. If we are to win, we need him."

Shiro nods. "Alright. Lance, come with me. We're getting him back."

"What about me? What if something happens? You'll need defence." Keith presses against Lance.

Shiro looks the dark wolf in the eye. "We'll be fine. If we aren't back by sundown, send a team to look. Got it?" 

Hesitantly, Keith steps down. "Stay safe. Please."

Lance nods. "I will. See you after," 

Kolivan stares at them, unblinking. "Once you get there,  
Search for Thace. He will tell you where to go."

Lance and Shiro head out, towards the galra camp.

The galra camp is huge, painfully so. Lance observes from a cliff above. "Well we could go in through the back."

"I see Thace," hisses Shiro. "We go to him."

Lance sighs. "Okay, lets go."

The two wolves slip in through the back cave, meeting Thace in the middle. "There you are," the grey wolf whispers.

"Kolivan and Antok sent us to rescue Slav." Shiro replies. 

"He's in that den over there. Sky wolves know what they've done to him so he may be reluctant to..." he breaks off as a female wolf howls in a scratchy tone. "Thace!"

"I must go. I'll provide a distraction when the sun is in the middle of the sky. You must be ready by then-"

"Thace!"

The wolf nods at them and swiftly made his way out.

Shiro and Lance exchanged a glance. "Okay. Let's go around and sneak in." He gestures to the den. "Through the back." 

\---

"Alpha," a scrawny female wolf circles a larger wolf. "I have reason to believe there is a spy in our ranks."

"Go on," snarls Zarkon. "What makes you believe that?"

"How else would the Alteans know we were coming?"

"They didn't know."

"But Sire, they did. They had guards that day and they never post guards. They also managed to cure the sickness. The only ones who know the antidote is us."

Zarkon narrows his eyes. "Interrogate my warriors. Find the spy and kill him." 

"Yes, my Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me some suggestions for this story because I've got another story to work on... it isn't out yet! Thanks for your patience.
> 
> xoxo


	17. Not Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... last day of vacation. I have a bunch of end of semester projects to work on AND this week I'm going on a three day school trip. It's a six hour drive and I get back very late on Friday, so unfortunately, once again, no update guarantee. I'll try my best though!

Lance and Shiro shove their way into the den, and a small wolf cowers in a back corner. 

"Who are you? What are you doing?!" Barks the wolf.

"I'm Shiro and this is lance. You're Slav, right?" 

He nods.

"We're gonna rescue you, okay?" Shiro says softly. "Shhh, or we'll get caught!"

"Shiro, we've gotta move!" Lance hisses.

Slav doesnt move. "We'll get killed out there! I'm staying right here!" 

Shiro shuts his eyes and opens them again before muttering, "Sorry," and snatching the smaller wolf in his jaws and throwing him onto his back. 

"Shiro!" Lance barks. "They're coming!"

"Okay!" Shiro races out of the den and they're met with a handful of galra wolves. "Silly, silly creatures," snarls one.

"Move!" Yells Shiro and they dart to the side, galra hot on their trail. 

"Don't stop!" Cries Lance, skidding away from a wolf's snapping jaws. 

Slav screams on Shiro's back. "You are all crazy!"

"I've heard that plenty of times," Lance calls back. 

"Watch out!" Shiro screeches as a galra lunges for Lance.

Lance meets the attack with a hefty swipe to the galra's head that sends him reeling and keeps running.

They cross the border. The galra don't stop.

"Away from the camp!" Shiro howls, swerving to the side, Slav hanging on for dear life. 

They're running for the cliffs.

"I have a plan," Lance barks. 

Suddenly, several Altean wolves spring from the bushes and attack the galra wolves. Allura, Hunk, Keith, Pidge, Ulaz and Shay.

"Bring Slav back!" Allura cries, sinking her teeth into the nearest wolf. Shiro takes off unnoticed with Ulaz trailing him towards camp. Pidge is wrestling a wolf near the cliffside, and losing.

Rover notices and before Lance can stop him, pounces on the wolf and threw him off the side of the cliff. 

Pidge stands up and shakes out her fur, and his about to thank rover when the wolf's jaw clamps down on Rover's back leg, dragging him off the cliff. 

"No!" Screams Pidge, grabbing at Rover, but it was too late. 

Rover fell down the cliffside along the galra wolf, tumbling downwards until he splashes into the water below. He doesn't resurface.

"Retreat! Retreat!" A wolf barks, and the galra run away.

Hunk slowly makes his way to Pidge. "I'm sorry about rover." He rests a tail on her shoulder.

"Oh no," another wail comes from near the camp. "Oh, no." 

Lance and Allura crash through the underbrush to see Ulaz, throat ripped open, bleeding on the grass. Shiro is there and Slav is behind him, horrified. 

"What happened?" Cries Lance. 

"We were almost to camp, and a galra, he- he attacked us, Ulaz saved us!" 

"It might've been a ploy," muttered Allura.

"He sacrificed himself and you still don't trust him?" Keith barks from behind them. "Not all galra are bad, you know!"

Allura's cold eyes don't change. "The loss of Ulaz is hard for you," she says slowly. "But one life doesn't mean anything to the galra."

"But it means something to us!" Keith insists. 

Allura sighs, and heads inside the camp, Slav scurrying behind her.

Keith nudges Shiro. "Are you okay?"

Shiro shakes his head to clear it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Lance pads up to them. "We should get inside the camp. I want to talk to Pidge."

Shiro shakes his head again. "I'm burying him. Bring Matt."

Keith nods, and with a concerned look, pads inside the camp. Lance is already waiting for him.

"Shiro wants me to get Matt so they can grieve together," murmurs Keith. 

Lance sighs. "Alright. When you're done lets go to sleep." 

Keith trudges up to Matt. "Matt, Ulaz... he's dead. Shiro wants you to help bury him."

Matt looks horrified and races out of camp.

Keith walks back to Lance's and his nests, and flops down. 

Lance beds down and presses against him like always, a reassurance that Keith is so grateful for. 

Muzzles touching ever so slightly, they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience (//∇//) I'm just feeling super overwhelmed but school ends in about a month! My life is constantly changing because that's what life does, but you guys are such a great constant presence (о´∀`о) I'm so grateful for all of you and the continuous support!! 
> 
> xoxo


	18. The End of All Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you say, yes, it's late. I normally update early on the morning but I was sleeping and didn't write much. I managed to push this out for y'all! This is a bit of a shaky time because I have a few projects to do, which is less time to write for you guys, unfortunately. I'm trying hard, please try to understand that!  
> Enough talk from me. Enjoy!

Over the next few days, pack life goes on. They carry on as always, hunting and practising. 

Three days after the Slav raid is when Shiro announces that they are attacking the galra. Several wolves howl their agreement, silenced by Allura. "This is not a free for all," she barks. "It must be an organized plan."

The named wolves nodded. 

Shiro's broad head flicks to Coran and Balmera, standing side by side. She had become his successor and he was training her to be the next medic.

"Coran, you come with us. If any wolves need treatment you treat them on the spot. Balmera," he looks at the young wolf. "You stay here. Just in case injured wolves stumble into camp." 

She nods and Shiro glares into the crowd of wolves. "Everyone else, let's move."

They march to the galra camp, confident in their battle plan. 

With wolves flanking each side of the camp, they wait for dark to fall.

\---

The dark comes quickly where the wolves are crouched, eyes lit up with moonlight.

Shiro makes eye contact with Keith, who nods in confirmation. 

Shiro narrows his eyes, gazing across the camp. 

Lance bunches his muscles, preparing to spring on Shiro's command. 

It's quiet. And then shiro howls.

The wolves pound into the camp from every angle, running into the dens and onto the guards.

The sounds of snarls and barks can be heard as wolves are dragged from their nests. 

Keith witnesses a scrawny female wolf give Shiro a scratch on his side.

Before he can help, a wolf sinks it's claws into his ear.

Glancing momentarily to the side, he sees Shiro chase a galra into the bushes. Seconds later, four massive wolves go pounding after him. 

Keith fights harder, because he has to go help Shiro, save his friend-

The wolf pins him and his jaws clamp around Keith's neck.

So this is how it ends, Keith inwardly wails. 

Suddenly, the weight is lifted. It's Hunk!

Hunk shoves the wolf away. "Go help Shiro! I'll take care of this guy." 

Keith nods, sprinting into the bushes after them.

It leads to a small drop and by the time Keith got there, Shiro is backed into the corner under the cliff on the other end. 

Keith looks this way and that, looking for some sort of diversion, then he gets an idea.

He backs up. Then he sprints forward and powers off the cliff, landing hard and spinning to face the galra. He snarls loudly, snapping at them, until all four went running.

"Thanks," Shiro says weakly.

Keith had never seen the leader so weak. "Let's get you to Coran," he murmurs.

Suddenly, Lance, Hunk and pidge race into the clearing, the biggest wolf Keith has ever seen chasing after them.

"Zarkon," whispers Shiro, eyes wide with terror.

Zarkon approaches the five wolves, eyes full of malice.

"Well, well, well," he hisses. "It's my escaped rat. And you have friends." His gaze drifts across the five wolves.

Shiro is trembling. The four remaining surround him protectively.

Zarkon cackles, a loud, deep howl. "And now you're going to die."

Shiro heaves himself to his feet. "No."

The wolves separate in surprise, and Shiro steps forward.

Then he howls. Signalling an attack.

The five wolves spring onto Zarkon, clawing at everything they could, bringing him down. The large wolf screams as they snap at him. Then he goes limp.

"Oh, great sky wolves," whispers pidge.

"We did it," Hunk says softly, in awe. "We took down Zarkon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have another klance story in the making... this one will probably have random updates, unfortunately. 
> 
> xoxo


	19. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha... no guaranteed update next week again. Sorry fam :( I'm working through a lot of stuff and its taking a toll on me and my schedule.   
> Thanks for understanding<3

It's been one Moon since the alteans took out Zarkon.

All the wolves are recovering from their wounds nicely, keeping strong the whole time.

"What now?" Mutters Lance to his mate. Keith blinks at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what will the galra do now? Will they leave? Will we live in peace?" 

Keith sighs. "I hope they leave."

Shiro hobbles up to them. "Hey, you two. Mind taking Hunk and Pidge and I on a hunting patrol?"

"Sure," Keith says. 

After rounding up all the wolves, they head out.

Pidge wanders astray from everyone, eyes downcast. 

"She misses rover." Murmurs Hunk.

Shiro shakes his head. "We've all gone through so much this Moon."

They return with a few small animals- not much. 

They eat in silence, but there's a soft murmur across the camp.

The pack goes to bed shortly after, curling in their nests contentedly. 

Keith doesn't think he's been sleeping for long when he hears a battle screech. This wakes up the rest of the camp as well, wolves crying out as they realize that the galra are back.

They rush out of their nests to attack but they get driven back.

Keith hears Lance shriek. "What are they doing?!"

A large, handsome, skinny wolf perched on the highest stone of camp answers back.

"Avenging my father."

Lance is attacked by two galra wolves and Keith is on one of them in a second. 

Faintly, he hears Allura. "Retreat! Evacuate!"

Keith freezes. They're leaving?

The galra shoves him. "Run away, puppy." 

Keith bushes his fur and snarls, hauling Lance away.

The big skinny wolf from before grins at Lance, jumping down from the rock to brush their pelts together. "I'll be seeing you soon, pretty."

Lance's fur prickles with unease and Keith leads him out of the  
camp quickly.

When they get far enough away, Keith explodes. "Why did we retreat?"

Allura gives him a pointed look. "You don't know that galra. But I do. I know what he is capable of and we cannot stay here if he is ruling." 

Lance is trembling and Keith presses against him. "Where are we supposed to go?" 

"Away from here," whimpers Lance. Hunk pads over to rest a tail on his friend's shoulder. "Calm down... he's gone now..." Hunk whispers softly into the smaller wolf's ears. 

"We are leaving. Is everyone here?" Allura counts as quickly as she can. "Where's Shiro?"

Panic springs into Keith's stomach. Shiro is like the brother he never had. "We need to find him!"

Suddenly, Shiro explodes out of the bushes, collapsing in front of them.

"His leg," pidge wails. "His leg is broken."

Indeed it was, broken horrendously at the shoulder. 

Instantly, Coran and Balmera are at his side. "Get a stick. A long one. Fast!"

Nyma rushes towards a tree and grabs a branch.

They bind it tightly with Shiro's leg. 

"Keith, Rolo, support him. We need to go." 

Keith shoulders under Shiro's flank while Rolo takes his uninjured shoulder.

They start moving. By morning they're long out of the forest.

Lance spares a glance behind, watching the forest disappear over the hills, still leaning on Hunk. 

The pack stops by a large, brown, wooden wall-like thing. 

In the middle of the night, Keith hears rustling and a whimper. Waking up, he sees Shiro, not in the cover of the bushes, being dragged by what Keith could only describe as a hairless creature on two legs. 

Keith barks but the Thing is unfazed and steals Shiro away.

"Shiro's been kidnapped!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek I'm tired I wrote this at the dentists office :P I need to fix my priorities


	20. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUUUUUDGE GUYS  
> idk if it was leaked or purpose, but there is a Voltron s3 trailer and it's coming out august 4 aka A MONTH EARLIER I HAVE TO MENTALLY PREPARE TKROWOJDS   
> Anyways, hope u like it, guys<3

Keith screeches.

They're awake in moments. "Keith? What happened?" Cries allura.

"A big hairless creature took Shiro! We need to help him-"

Matt approaches him, eyes round. "They took Shiro?" 

Keith bushes his fur. "Yes, now let's get him back!" 

Coran pads towards him. "Keith, that's a nofur. We can't go up against them, I'm afraid."

"Why not?"

"They can shoot a wolf dead in two ticks with that thunderstick of theirs." He lowers his ears. "They killed Allura's father."

Lance pads up to Keith's side. "We can't go without Shiro. Will we stay in the area?"

Allura's eyes were dark with worry. "We will try. If Shiro doesn't come back for seven sunrises, we must go on without him." 

Keith nods dully. Lance presses against him. "Shiro is strong. He'll get out of there."

"I hope so."

\---

Shiro's vision is fuzzy. At first he can't see anything, slowly coming to. 

The wolf shoots up, howling in pain as his leg jolts up. But something is wrong. He can't feel his leg. Shiro glances down, sickness bubbling in his gut. 

His leg is replaced with a stiff, grey pole of sorts. Panicking, Shiro looks around. He's in a pen, fenced off but grassy and full of trees.

He howls, fear sparking in his belly. "Hello? Someone? Anyone!"

A swift, accented voice answers him. "Hello."

Shiro spins around to see a black, long haired wolf sitting in the corner. "Who are you?"

"I am Sven," the wolf says. "And you are?"

"Shiro," he replies cautiously. "Where am I? What's wrong with my..." he breaks off, staring at his metal leg.

"Your leg?" Sven blinks at him. "The people amputated it and replaced it with a shiny new one. I'm not really sure where we are, but you got here a few days ago."

"A few days? I need to get back home!" Shiro barks.

"What's so important about home?"

"My pack. My family, my friends. I'm their alpha, I can't just leave!" 

"Hmm," is all Sven says.

Shiro claws at the fence. "I need to go."

"Not yet." 

"What?" 

"Your leg isn't ready for you to be romping around. Give it a few sunrises and then I can help you get out."

Shiro turns to face Sven. "You'll help me escape?"

"Im not just going to help, I am coming too, if you don't mind."

Shiro's fur prickles. "Not really. I could use company, I suppose." 

"Terrific. Now settle down. The faster you heal, the faster we get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are three weeks short of the end of school. Thank the freaking genies (//∇//)  
> I actually struggled a little finding a character to bring Shiro back, so I was looking through the character list of the old show. I saw Sven and I knew. ;)  
> Once again, no guarantees update, yadayadayada.....
> 
> xoxo


	21. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fam we got a few weeks until summer hang in there

As sunrises melted into sunsets, the knot in Keith's stomach only grew. 

It had been five sunrises since Shiro was taken. Every day, Keith would wait by the place where Shiro was taken. One day, Lance approaches him.

"Keith?"

Keith turns around to face him. "Yeah?"

Lance's eyes are sad. "You've been distant lately. We don't talk as much anymore, yknow?"

Keith looks away. "You would be to if someone you cared about was ripped from your life suddenly."

Lance sits down quietly. "I know how that feels," 

Keith's eyes are full of pain. "Everyone I attach myself to leaves me. I've learned to accept that." He shuts his eyes. "I'm surprised you aren't gone yet." 

Lance laps Keith's cheek. "Listen to me. I love you, okay? Don't ever forget that. I'm never leaving you. Not ever." 

Keith grunts. "That's what my father wolf said. Then you know what he did? He left. He left me and my mother wolf."

"Keith-" 

"Shiro said it, too," Keith's voice rises to a bark. "Everyone says they won't leave. But they do."

"Shiro hasn't left. He'll be back soon."

"How do you know that, Lance? It's been five sunrises. Two more and we leave. Without Shiro."

"Shiro wouldn't want you to trouble yourself over him..."

"Stop talking like he's dead!" Keith spits hoarsely. "He isn't dead." 

Lance brushes his tail across Keith's flank. "Shiro is a strong wolf. He'll be okay." 

"I hope so..."

\---

 

"Now?"

"Not yet. Wait until dark, then we can leave."

Shiro is pacing awkwardly around. The prosthetic was a bit weird to get used to, and it still felt a little unfamiliar to walk on, but at least it didn't hurt. 

It was sealed on with a harness of sorts, and Shiro knew without his prosthetic he wouldn't be able to stand properly for a long time without falling over. 

Sven is laying in the shade of a small tree, eyes shut but not sleeping. 

Shiro pats the fence with his good paw. The sunset was slowly creeping down the horizon.

Sven stands up. "It's almost time." 

Shiro turns to look at him. "Are we going?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah I'll see y'all next week
> 
> xoxo


	22. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for skipping last week but I'm actually going to take another break for a bit because it is my birthday on   
> July 5th and my brother's on the 15th, which doesn't leave me much time to write unfortunately :( anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read!!

Night falls quickly, and Sven digs savagely at the grass below the fence until it's just big enough for them. 

Shiro squeezes under first, Sven following behind. Suddenly, a light flashes in their face and Shiro winces.

"Go, go, go!" Yells Sven.

Shiro runs as fast as he can with his prosthetic. It's a little awkward still, but he puts up with it. 

He can hear Sven pounding behind him, loud sirens almost drowning out everything else.

The two make it to the treeline by a millisecond as those darts hit the ground at Shiro's paws. 

"Don't stop," Sven growls, shoving Shiro towards thicker brush. 

"I don't know where my pack went," Shiro says softly. 

"Then we scent them out."

Shiro sniffed around, Sven following behind. 

They did that until the sun came up again, no luck.

"Shiro!" 

Shiro turned around, ears pricked and tail waving.

"I smell wolves. Is this your pack?"

Shiro padded up to him, scenting carefully.

"Yes! Yes, that's them!"

Sven grins at him. "Let's go then!" 

"It's four days stale, but it's them!"

They start bounding towards the scent.

Suddenly, Shiro catches a whiff of another scent. Sven seems to catch it too.

They exchange a glance. 

"What's that?" Asks Sven.

"Oh no," says Shiro. "Oh no."

"What?" Sven repeats. 

"Galra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's where I'll leave off fam I'll see ya in a couple weeks. I'm working on another story from Dear Evan Hansen!!


	23. Teeth and Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my absence with this story! I wanted to write ahead a little and celebrate some family birthdays and stuff. This Friday is Lance's birthday, too! Then the next Friday, it's s3. Wow. Anyways, prepare yourselves!

Keith stared out at the sunset. It had been four days and Allura announced that they had to keep going without Shiro.

Keith had left with Lance's tail draped over his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Keith," he had said softly. "If he's escaped, he'll find us." 

"I hope so..." mutters Keith, knitting his brow. 

Pidge pads in front of them, eyes dark and worried. Hunk is pressed against Shay while Crystal walks just behind them. 

Allura is at the front, talking to Matt, head high and pelt bushed. Rolo and Nyma bound ahead, scouting the area.

Coran and Balmera walk at the back slowly, Coran shooting worried glances over his shoulder. 

Keith stares at the ground. Everyone in the pack is worried about Shiro, but they weren't as close with him as Keith. Shiro had taken him in when Lance asked, he'd taught him how to be a pack wolf. Keith owed Shiro so much, and now he didn't even know if he was alive anymore. 

"Lance?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I love you, okay? I'll always love you."

Lance cocks his head. "Why are you being mushy?"

"Shiro will never take your place, okay? I don't want you to feel replaced." Keith stares into those bright blue eyes. 

"Thanks," murmurs lance. "I needed that,"

Keith sighs. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Everyone," Allura calls to attention. "We will rest here for tonight. Hunt if you wish to." With that, she settles down and rests her muzzle on her paws.

Lance plops down and stretches. The sun sinks down over the horizon as the wolves' shadows grow long. Slav rambling to Hunk was the only loud talking apart from a hushed murmur from the wolves.

There's a rustle in the bushes that makes Keith perk his ears.

He turns around, creeping hesitantly to the bush. "Shiro?" He whispers. "Is that you?"

Two yellow eyes open. 

Keith's ears flatten and he snarls. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a familiar scent hit him, but a second too late.

The wolf lunged at him, jaws snapping at his throat. Keith jumps back, scrabbling away. He explodes from the bushes. "Galra!"

The pack jumps to their paws as the galra charge out from the bushes. The sounds of wolves clashing together and snarling fills the clearing. 

Keith lunges for a wolf racing towards Allura, who was fighting a wolf that Keith remembered as Plytox. 

He meets the galra head on, claws scrabbling for a hold on his matted fur. 

Keith gives a great shove and the galra tumbles away. He sinks his teeth into the wolf's flank until he yelps and runs off.

In the chaos of the situation, Keith had lost sight of Lance. He spots Hunk fighting off two smaller wolves but Lance isn't with him anymore. 

Panic flares in Keith's chest as he turns around wildly, gaze searching and urgent. He hears a screech from the bushes the galra came from and races towards it. Even if it wasn't Lance he could help whoever is there.

Keith thunders through the bushes to find Lance, cornered against a huge tree by that skinny handsome wolf from all those sunrises ago. Allura had said his name was Lotor. 

"Didn't I say I'd see you soon?" His voice is deep and smooth.

"Leave me alone!" Lance lashes out fearfully.

A growl rumbles in Lotor's throat. "You will come with me,"

"Never! I-" Lance is cut off by the other wolf pouncing on him. Lotor grabs Lance by the scruff and starts dragging him. Keith leaps out of the bushes with an angry howl. Suddenly two huge galra are on him too and Lance is disappearing through the ferns. Keith kicks his legs desperately, trying to escape, save Lance, help Lance-

One galra's jaws clamp around his neck, the other's pin his legs down. 

Then all of a sudden there's a deep cry from a few feet away. A familiar scent washes over him as he sees two wolves.

One is unfamiliar to him and races after Lance, while the other runs towards Keith, tackling one galra away. 

Keith is free. He splutters for air, and the two galra wolves are gone. He turns to face his rescuer. He's met with Shiro's scarred face.

"Shiro! You're back! Wait, Lance! Where is he?"

Shiro glances towards the bushes. "Sven's got him." 

Moments later Lance and this Sven wolf come tumbling from the bushes.

"Keith!" Lance rushes up to him and presses their muzzles together. He turns to face Shiro. "You're okay! Allura's gonna be so happy!"

As they walk back the sounds of battle had faded. Lance runs ahead with Sven. 

Keith gives Shiro a friendly nudge. "Good to have you back."

Shiro chuckles. "It's good to be back."

Keith notices his arm. "What is that?!"

"Don't worry. It's safe."

They return quickly and the entire pack greets Shiro warmly.

Allura and Shiro talk for ages before sharing a meal together.

Keith laps the blood from his foreleg next to Lance, who seems a little shaken.

"Are you okay?"

Lance sighs. "That Lotor wolf seems creepy. He's got a fascination with me."

"I'll protect you," promises Keith.

"Thanks," murmurs Lance.

"Don't worry about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoooo guys we're almost done the story :D thanks for your patience!! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr and talk to me about Voltron @vanishing-galaxies


	24. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... technically it's Sunday except it's almost one am. Does it count? Dunno. Sorry about the inactivity, I've been surprisingly busy. I picked up an on call job, and I'm going on a family trip in a few weeks. However this story is almost over, unfortunately. I don't really know where else I can take it and I really don't wanna include everything that might happen in season 3, so... maybe two more chapters? I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I'd appreciate you checking out my other stories. I try <3 
> 
> Love ya❤️

Shiro's eyes flutter open as he breathes in the wonderfully familiar scent of Allura. 

Then he remembers he's home again. He's home with his pack, his family. "Thank the ancients," he whispers.

Allura stirs and blinks at him. "Good morning."

He nods in return. "Im going to say a proper hello to everyone."

Allura beams. "They'll be glad to see you,"

\---

Several wolves are wounded pretty badly and Coran and Balmera don't have their herbs. 

Most of the bleeding had stopped, but they didn't have treatment. 

Rolo, Pidge, Matt, Shay, and Allura all had deep scratches and scratches on them somewhere.

Shiro steps forward to address his pack. "Everyone," he calls. "We need to go. The galra may come back and we need to gain distance. Yes, I'm aware some of you are injured. I need you to push through, okay? We can find herbs in our new home, wherever that may be." 

Several wolves sigh. The pack stands reluctantly as Shiro leads them out of the clearing.

"It's kind of heartbreaking to think about," Lance says quietly.

"Hm?" Asks Keith.

"Every step we take brings us farther from our home. The forest." Lance's eyes glisten. "I grew up there. All my memories are there. Everything left of my family is there," 

Keith presses against him. "They're still with you. In your heart. I um... I learned that when I lost my family."

Lance exhales. "I wish we could go back."

"It isn't safe."

"I know... one day, though. I'll go back. I swear."

Keith tilts his head. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" Lance asks, eyes wide.

"Of course."

\---

They travel for almost a week. The injured are weak and tired as they collapse by a large river. The entire pack is exhausted.

Some wolves drink out of the river. Some just fall asleep on the spot.   
Lance curls up under a tree with Hunk while Keith pads over to Shiro. 

"Shiro?" The wolf turns slowly, movements heavy with fatigue.

"What is it?"

"I-I just... I missed you. I'm really happy you're back."

Shiro nudges him. "I'm so glad I found my way back."

Allura glances at them. "You both look dead on your paws. Rest."

Keith sighs and retreats to a clump of bulrushes. Lance and Hunk have made their way over to the river and are splashing around and goofing off.

Suddenly Lance freezes. "Hunk? Did you see that?"

"No, why? It was probably a fish." 

"No, no. It looked like a wolf. Off in the distance." Lance wades out more, until his head alone pokes out of the water as he paddles.

Suddenly something splashes lance and knocks him off his paws, his head dunking under the water. Keith jumps up to help but then sees Lance surfacing, spluttering and spitting water. 

"Whoa!" Lance cries out excitedly. Three wolves pop up beside him, grinning and giggling.

Keith stands up, ears flat.

Shiro glances at them and heads over.

"It seems you have injured wolves," one of the newcomers points out.  
"If you'd like, we can take you to our pack and we can help."

Shiro and Allura exchange a look. "Of course, thank you."

The pack gathers and the three wolves lead them to a large marshy area. "I'm Plaxxum, by the way," the first wolf says. "That's Swirn and Blumfump." 

Keith wrinkles his nose. The names sounded funny. 

They arrive in their camp. A single silvery wolf slips down from a rock and approaches. "Hello," she says. "I am Queen Luxia. Bring your injured over here," she leads them towards a dry stretch of ground. 

Several injured wolves lie down gratefully as the apparent healers get to work on them. 

"That's an interesting forepaw," Luxia comments to Shiro.

"Wh- oh, I got it from those... things. Hairless, pinkish, walk on two paws."

"Ah," she chuckles. "You mean humans."

Allura tilts her head. "Odd things."

The silvery wolf nods and pads towards her den again. The remaining wolves settle down. 

Lance flops down beside Keith. "'Night."

Keith laps his muzzle. "'Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah that was a crappy ending but I'm a busy person ahaha


	25. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end finally comes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this has been crazy. Now that I'm going to school again in September I was worried I wouldn't be able to keep up. Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed, because I'm not gonna lie. It is kinda rushed. But now I have time to focus on my other stories and my actual life too. Thanks for joining me on this crazy journey!!

The next day goes by quickly. The other pack is friendly for the most part, and the herbs they have really help the injured wolves. The queen made sure they were given enough food and were given shelter. They spent three days recovering from their injuries. 

The remaining few days were spent goofing off with the three wolves that found them, Swirn, Plaxum and Blumfump. Mainly Hunk and Lance loping around in the water and laughing.

"You're on, Plaxum!" Yells Lance, sending a splash with his paw. 

Hunk lets out a battle cry and instantly the five of them are in a splash fight. Keith watches from the bank, chuckling as Swirn knocks Lance over with a wave. Lance spins around, noticing Keith. 

"Come play with us!" He cries. 

"It's not really my thing..."

"Please?" Lance begs, giving him puppy eyes. 

"Lance-" he's cut off with a splash. Lance is smirking and sprints into the water, laughing like a maniac. Keith is soaked now, and he wants his revenge. He jumps up and books it after Lance. 

"You're gonna get it now, you little-" lance kicks up water at him as Hunk watches with Blumfump, Swirn and Plaxum. 

On the seventh morning, Shiro announced they were leaving. It was a sad goodbye to their new friends but Shiro assured them they would visit one day.

They travel nearly two days before they come across a meadow. Shiro lets them rest for the day and hunt a little. Lance and Keith share a quick meal before Keith heads out for a walk. 

Keith pads into the secluded area of the meadow. There are soft pink flowers waving in the wind. He bats at one lightly, muzzle low. 

Keith takes a few steps forward, and suddenly he's nose to nose with a fawn.

He froze. Where there was a fawn, there was-

A loud crash interrupted his thought as a mother doe charged out of the bushes at him. Keith let out a yelp and scrambled to get away. The doe rams into his flank, sending him reeling. He stumbles back, the doe charging at him again and scratching him with a sharp hoof. 

He couldn't attack this deer; she was a mother. He would probably kill her and doom her innocent fawn. 

Suddenly the deer's shadow disappeared, and for a moment Keith wonders if someone had come for him. The scent is familiar, but how...?

He opens his eyes and hauls himself to his paws to see a dark shape shove the doe away. The fawn rushes after its mother.

The wolf turns around and Keith finally recognizes the scent.

"Rover?"

\---

 

As luck would have it, Rover didn't die when he fell down the cliff. He was swept away, downstream. And he had lived there alone for over six moons. 

Everyone was happily surprised to have him back, especially Pidge. 

When Keith limps into the makeshift camp with Rover in suit, he gets hostile glares from a few wolves, significantly Rolo and Nyma. "Trust a loner to bring more," he had heard him mutter. 

Suddenly Pidge runs up, sniffing wildly. "Rover? Is that you?"

Rover nods, eyes shiny.

The two wolves exchange a happy reunion before settling down to sleep. "Tomorrow we keep going," Shiro says to Allura. 

Keith beds down with Lance, snuggling deep contently. 

\---

 

They continue their trek farther, until they reach a powerful mountain range. 

"Whoa," whispers Hunk. "This is crazy." 

"I've travelled through these mountains with my grandfather when I was a pup," Coran sighs wistfully. 

"Yes, my father brought our pack from these mountains, now we are going back. I know where we can live from now on." Allura murmurs and Shiro presses against her.

The pack walks towards a waterfall.

"Allura?" Asks Lance. "Where are we going?"

"Keep following!" She bounds to the falls. "Careful. It's slippery." 

The pack makes its way along the ledge, Lance's paws skid a little but Keith catches him.

Allura stops in a small, dry cave. "Here we are."

"This is our new home?" Asks Pidge eagerly.

Allura nods. "New but old." 

"She's right, our pack's scent is here but it's stale... probably around twenty moons old. How cool is that?" Squeals Hunk. 

"Wow..." murmurs Keith. "No galra, no borders..."

"Yeah." Mutters Lance. "I miss our old camp. It was cozy..."

Keith brushes a tail over his flank. "We'll make it cozy here too," he soothes. 

"Well," Shiro calls. "Here we are. Our new home!" 

The wolves cheer happily. Several go off to hunt and explore. Lance and Keith head for the exit.

"Hey, Lance?"

"Yeah, Keith?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate if you checked out my other stories and my Tumblr (@vanishing-galaxies) send me a message about my space gays!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it! If you enjoyed this and want more, a kudos would be much appreciated! Although constructive criticism is always welcome, please be kind about it.  
> As I stated earlier, the first chapter is coming out on Saturday, or Jan 21st, 2017.  
> Also if you've found any Galra I've missed, please comment below and I'll add it in!!  
> xoxo, nemo


End file.
